


NANO + REN

by DAYUM



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: I got inspired by JENO AND HIDE (go read that fic! the author is amazing!, M/M, Noren, but he falls for the eyesmile anyway, host - Freeform, jeno is confessing, renjun is skeptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYUM/pseuds/DAYUM
Summary: In which Lee Jeno confesses his undying love to Huang Renjun (as well as his not so subtle host, Na Jaemin)





	NANO + REN

“So you mean to say, this Na Jaemin- whatever he claims to be- is a host staying within your body since we were what- like 5 years old?” Renjun couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his own statement.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you for the past 30 minutes! And can you not roll your eyes anymore? It looks like it’s gonna fall any second now.” Jeno replied.

Renjun ignored his last comment. 

The two boys are sitting on the cabin bed they occupied for the senior trip in the wilderness. It was nearing 7 pm in the evening and the neighboring cabins are already dark, meaning most of their classmates were too tired from the adventure they had today.

Except these two bestfriends who both had confessions to make. 

“And you didn’t have the heart to tell me until we’re already 19!?” the chinese looked positively livid.

Huang Renjun was no saint but he was not a full-pledged demon either (that’s Donghyuck’s job) but this revelation had his brain reeling in his skull. Sure, he was worried about Jeno’s sanity but SERIOUSLY! Not telling his bestfriend since fetus days about this Na Daemin or Jammin or Jaemin whatever? This was betrayal but since Renjun was not a demon, he actually forgone his plan to rip the bff card on Lee Jeno. 

“Hear me out! The reason it took this long was because I WAS –“ Jeno hesitated. 

“What?” Renjun hated waiting. He picked up a stray moomin plushy and hugged it. The suspense was killing him.

“I WAS PROTECTING YOU!” There, Jeno finally said it. He took a deep sigh and faced the chinese boy in front of him. 

Renjun’s eyes were as wide as saucers. He did not expect this. He thought Jeno was keeping this host as a secret because he was starting to be bored of the chinese boy. Renjun let out a sigh of relief. 

Then he started laughing.

“Are you going crazy? I told you I’m not lying!” Jeno looked spooked and annoyed.

“N..no I’m okay. It’s nothing. I thought – nah, forget it. Hahahah I’m literally okay. So…… care to tell me why did you have to protect me from this host? It’s not like can’t defend myself.” Renjun huffed before lapsing into another bout of laughing. Out of relief. But for what? He doesn’t know.

Yet.

“From a completely mental being? Nah. I also do not want you to go through what I had to when he first manifested.” Jeno said sadly.

Renjun leaned closer and grasped Jeno’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“Jeno I am sorry if you had to go through whatever that demon or host did. I am so happy you thought of me and tried to protect me but seriously YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. We could have fought him or her together!” Renjun said as he hugged the younger.

“I’m sorry too, Injun-ah.” 

Hugging and cuddling was their thing so it was not surprising for them to lie down while cuddling after that big reassuring hug.

“He’s not that bad by the way.” Jeno added once the comfortable silence has taken too long. 

“What? But you said-“ Renjun was shushed by Jeno’s forefinger on his lips.

The chinese boy’s cheeks stained red. This was unusual for his bestfriend.

“I protected you by keeping silent because he WANTS you.” Jeno said in an almost husky voice.

Renjun was glad only the cabin lamp was working because he was sure he’d be a total tomato by now.

“He wants to what? Kill me? Eat me? OH M-“ Renjun was cut off by a pair of lips pressing on his own.

He jumped out of the bed and glared at his supposed bestfriend.

“WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DEMON GET OUT OF JENO’S BODY YOU HEATHEN WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Renjun couldn’t control his anger. Angry tears streamed down his cheeks.

Jeno looked mortified and sad and rejected. He moved to a sitting position.

“Huang Renjun. This is still me. I am Lee Jeno. Jaemin never came out once since our senior trip happened because I want to tell you the truth” Renjun could hear the sincerity in Jeno’s voice but his ears were pulsating with the sound of his thumping heart.

This was Lee Jeno speaking. 

“I am a host to a mental being. His name is Na Jaemin and I am totally in love with my bestfriend, Huang Renjun.” Jeno said in one go.

That was one hell of a confession.

But.

Renjun choked in his own words as he tried to make some sort of noise to appease the grief that was manifesting in Jeno’s face.

“It’s okay if you hate-“ This time it was Jeno’s turn to be stopped by a pair of small lips pressing against his own.

Renjun was kissing him. KISSING HIM! 

“Is that much already a response to your confession?” Renjun shyly asked after breaking the innocent kiss. 

“Y..yes” Jeno was still blushing hard. 

“So, we’re cool right? Finally boyfriends and all?” The chinese had the audacity to smirk at his bestfriend-turned-boyfriend.

“I LOVE IT.” The eyesmiling male replied as he leaned in and kissed Renjun. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... when can I meet Jaemin?" Renjun asked once he resurfaced from drowning in Jeno's mouth.

Jeno groaned before trying to kiss Renjun again, "Sometime later. I want you all to myself for now." 

Renjun chuckled. "I thought you wanted to protect me. Why are you allowing me to meet Jaemin?" 

"Because I was also afraid he would steal you from me." Jeno sighed.

"Nah. you already caught me in your web of a trap to your heart" Renjun murmured while tracing kissses to Jeno's jaw

**Author's Note:**

> another fic inspired by JENO & HIDE (but I want to apologize beforehand for the word vomit :'()


End file.
